1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a developing device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a toner concurrently using a polyester resin and a vinyl resin as a resin has been under development.